


Dusk Dizziness

by BlueRojo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 黄昏是人一天中视力最差的时候。





	Dusk Dizziness

**Author's Note:**

> 杰森和迪克都是雇佣杀手，从前一起在布鲁斯门下做学徒，现在在更自由的雇佣机构上班，是同事。

傍晚七点，杰森到达威尼斯的港口。他随身携带了一只手提箱和双肩包，别无其他。迪克站在码头的桅杆下等他。码头人声鼎沸。

他们穿过了一整座列车。东方列车在黄昏的迷雾中劈浪前行，城市灯火闪烁着。热风习习，他解开领结和第一颗扣子。他们无言地对视。“黄昏是我一天中视力最差的时候。”迪克突然说，随即他又愣了，自己别开眼神。过了一会儿，迪克做了个口型，示意他该行动了，就自己翻上了火车顶。他掐灭烟头，橘色星火被抛向高速行驶的列车身后，留下一条长长的白烟轨迹。他琢磨了一会儿为什么迪克要和他说这句话，然后在思绪飘起来前及时掐灭它，丢进沟壑中。枪手走进车厢，搭上车门的搭扣。来吧，姑娘们。他默念道，从背套中抽出枪支，装上消音器。这是他最爱的两把，希拉和沙琳。灰尘在地毯上低低地漂浮着。他能听见人们的脚步声，莫约二十个人，不多不少。也就是在这个时候，他产生了一种错觉，仿佛在车厢上匍匐前进的迪克与车厢中的他是同一时空中的两个分离的身影，两颗一同跳动的心脏。就在这一刻，也只有在这一刻，他们的命运是连在一起的。这是伊斯坦布尔的五月。

黄昏是人视力最差的时候。杰森在攒动的人头中站着，远远地观察迪克；迪克没有看见他，于是他想起了迪克给他说过的这句话。迪克并没有注意到杰森的船已经登陆，他靠在路灯下，影子沉没在黄昏的洪流中。人们像流水一样从他身边窜过，他是个定格的影子。杰森不清楚他是否真的闭着眼，在那个角度下，迪克的眼帘垂着，像只扑扇的蝴蝶。他继续在远处观察了他一会儿，男人好像一个幽灵。人群散开了，他的身影孤零零地立在码头，落日缓慢地沉入水城。迪克注意到他，朝他挥了挥手。他眨了眨眼，从失神中醒来，惊觉汗浸透了白色背心。

“走吧。”迪克说，在前面领路，他换上了平日的休闲装，穿着一双脏兮兮的旧球鞋。杰森回望，那艘载他来的船已经开走了，颠簸在燃烧的海水上，奔向坠落的太阳，最后消失在黄昏中。他有些恍惚，有什么东西随着那艘船离他而去了。视线里有走马灯，他跟在迪克身后穿过满是游客的街道，他的影子跌跌撞撞地在穿梭在的人影中，路过的风景延迟播放，光线被拉长在时间的后头。迪克的背影在黄昏中跳动着，如同一簇闪亮的火苗。

他们穿过几座桥，停在一家墙壁油漆剥落的旅馆门口，一楼开了家家庭餐馆。迪克和房门打了个招呼，领着他爬上二层楼梯。他跟在男人后面，盯着他起伏的脊背寻思。他们的房间在二零三，走廊尽头。迪克摸出钥匙，开了门。

“把东西放下，建议你先洗澡。”他的声音在房间深处若隐若现，身躯也步入晦暗。迪克是他的同事，很不幸，同时还是搭档。年轻的时候他们都在布鲁斯·韦恩门下办事，迪克是韦恩的得意门生，聪明又灵巧，办事从不留痕迹，那时他最大的优点是“听话”，只是这话放到今日，早已不合时宜了。他们永远向着不同的路标行走：杰森虽然同为布鲁斯·韦恩的学徒，聪明倒也聪明，但傲气，又不喜欢听话。对此他从来不做改变，直到那次暗杀行动的终止也没有。迪克按照命令放走了目标，他不同意，只身前往，在沙漠蹒跚几个日夜，几乎在那儿丧了命。从前迪克仗着比他大，总是喜欢告诫他多听听过来人的建议，说他再这么下去必定活不过二十岁。他从来不听。命运这种东西吧，说来也巧，他还真差点没活过二十岁。他就此失踪，有人说他葬身沙漠，有人说他不凑巧被对方做掉。迪克总是说，我不该放他走的。接下来的五年里，他被机构认定死亡，而他消失半年后，迪克退出了机构，在别的雇佣集团下接杀手买卖。这五年里，他时不时会在亡命途中想起迪克，想起他那个笑话，寻思为什么迪克没有阻止他，旷野上，迪克是否瞥见他生命的过去。归来后，他和迪克成为同事纯属巧合，迪克没有多问，只是常常盯着他发呆。因为呆在一起办事还算舒服，效率也高，他也就没有辞职。

他把行李放在桌上，顺手脱了被汗浸湿的上衣，甩开两只鞋子。他想要找架空调，或是其他什么能扇风的东西。房子里蔓延着时光停滞的气息。他在黑暗中摸索着光源。迪克站在窗边，风从被打开的窗子流进来，吹乱他的黑发。杰森看不透他在想什么。或许只有他们做了同一个梦才能知道。

他没找到开关，只找到一架积了灰的小电扇，按下开关就会发出咯吱咯吱的声音，但勉强能用。迪克依旧靠在那扇小窗边，凝视着夜色 。

“迪克。”他叫他的名字，迪克回过神来。

“怎么？”

“我们什么时候动手？”

“不知道，”他坦白，“听上头的指示。”

很好，杰森想。

“来做爱吧。”他朝窗边的影子喊。说这话时，他想起上次在伊斯坦布尔，他们甚至忘记买安全套。布拉格的男妓在他们房间门口不停敲着门，带给他童年的错觉，从前他母亲的前男友们也是这样敲着他卧室的门，催母亲离开他的身边；快睡吧，宝贝，母亲伏在他的耳朵旁，替他拉好被子。此刻 他们大汗淋漓，他卖力地操着迪克，迪克的呻吟几乎溢出门缝。他被敲门声扰得心烦，正准备起身赶人，迪克拉住他和他接吻，气喘吁吁地说，别想其他。

他站在原地，光着脚的时候凉气从地板侵入他的身体，迪克就在窗边，他的不远处，成了夜晚的一处剪影，似乎风一吹就能把他带到海上。他没继续说什么，走进浴室，打开了莲蓬头。

水流的声音回荡在狭小的房间里，好像在梦的溪流中顺水而下。他闭上眼，有水进了他耳朵。白炽灯不停地闪烁，发出滋滋地声音，摸不准什么时候熄灭。他备受独处时刻的折磨，水声让他清醒又空虚，让他迷失，让他怀疑；他做无数个梦，梦魇在他耳边私语，说，看看你这模样。沙漠是个飘渺的梦，浑浊，看不清路的轨道；他在无尽长日里追赶着落下的太阳，企图让欺骗和失意葬身热浪。走吧，杰森，走吧，别再来了，你不必插手我和他们之间的事。黑色的面纱和头巾盖住了女人的头发，可即使这头金发已经变得暗淡，他仍能记起他母亲在阳光的花园里洒水时的模样，她的头发粘满露水，金光闪闪，好像他梦里的月亮。他的脚陷入沙粒，他感到孤寂，空虚。他呼唤风尘，寻觅绿洲，但无一回馈，就好像一份爱对他的爱没有回响。

他反复做着梦，迪克或多或少知道。梦境里绵延的沙丘让他渴望性爱，渴望肾上腺激素，想要获取短暂的满足。而他也不需要作出任何付出，也不必得到任何回馈。这种渴望在碰到迪克后彻底爆发。而迪克是个完美情人，不介意他们分享精液和短暂的体温。一开始，杰森把这段关系当作恶作剧，他知道迪克会出于愧疚和他上床，但日子久了，他已经渐渐不知道自己究竟在索求什么。

他拉开浴帘，狭小的房间里白雾缭绕。杰森摸了把镜子，盯着里面的男人。他长出了青色的胡渣，下巴上的伤疤还未完全愈合，新肉是淡淡的粉色。他总是凝视着这一时刻。迪克的躯体在其中逐渐显现，他脖子后那块柔软的肉，再到男人的脚踝。鬼迷心窍，鬼迷心窍罢了。他告诉自己。“砰”。钨丝断了，灯光彻底断了，黑暗无边。在黑暗里，他发觉迪克·格雷森的形象又是如此地与他相似，就像他在沙漠逃离时快要渴死，发现一只找不到方向的骆驼。迪克迷失在寻找答案的途中，这给他答案。就比如他遁向微弱光斑尽头的迪克的此刻。

他的头发在滴水，从他的耳朵流到锁骨的凹陷处，流过他结实的胸膛。杰森依旧光着脚，在光溜溜的地板上留下水的痕迹。这是个普通的威尼斯夜晚，女人的笑声从楼下餐厅的露天席位飘上他们的窗口，圣马可广场在他看不见的地方灯火通明，乐队一会儿演奏莫扎特，一会儿又演奏弗兰克·辛塔区。他刚刚从南美富饶的热带雨林脱身，身上还未洗去海浪和鲜血的腥味。他懒得去想其他。迪克保持着他离开时的姿势，凝视着窗外水城的星火。他走到窗边，凑过去和男人接吻，把发尖的水滴到迪克的脸上。他迫切地想要逃离沙漠，迪克是他快要干死的骆驼。迪克揪着他的头发，发出轻轻的喘息。他悄悄睁开眼，瞥见迪克半闭着眼，睫毛微颤。去床上，迪克在他耳边喘息着说。

他进入迪克，年长的男人发出一声闷哼，接着迎合起他的节奏。他们无意间一同向着同一个欲望奔跑。用力点，迪克凑着他的嘴唇说，热息喷在他的脸上。

射精后，倦意攀上他的身体，眼皮沉重地盖住了他的光。他不知道迪克帮他擦掉了身体上的精液，也不知道迪克久久地凝视他受伤的下巴，抚摸那里长出来的新肉。他昏过去呼呼大睡。他梦到自己冻死在半夜的沙漠，感觉身体冰凉，在午夜时分惊醒了一次。什么也没发生，他吁了口气，告诉自己糟糕的事不会发生两次。迪克赤裸，贴着他的臂膀睡着了。单人床太小，他霸占了整张床，迪克贴在他的身上，几乎要掉下去。他从床上坐起来，回到自己原本的床上去，静静地观察迪克沉睡的脸庞。杰森发现迪克睡着时像个孩子。生活就是这样，他并不知道自己正重复着迪克几个小时前的动作。过了一会儿，他站起身来，将两张床拼了起来。他才注意到他们忘记关窗，但他没有心思想那么多，困倦再次袭向他，杰森爬上床，贴着迪克温热的肌肤睡去了，没有再梦到沙漠。

-

他醒来时，才发觉自己睡了一整天。房间里的老花电视机在放意大利晚间新闻。杰森从床上坐起来，回忆不起自己到底做了什么梦，只抓住些凌乱的片段：一月冰冻的伏尔加河，在天空飞翔的鱼，山顶崩塌的宫殿，迪克燃烧的指尖。然后还有沙漠，不可避免的沙漠。窗子被关上了，迪克不知去向。他习惯性地检查了一下手提箱里的雷明顿m24。管它叫萨曼莎还是索菲亚，他不喜欢这把新枪。他从来都不喜欢阻击枪。检查完毕后，他决定刷牙，然后把胡子刮了。镜子很脏，上面布满了擦不去的污点，他的脸倒映在里面，长了斑。给脸打上泡沫的时候，他出了神，差点又添新伤。剃须完，他穿着背心和短裤晃悠到窗边，推开小窗。人们陆陆续续地来楼下的餐馆吃饭，街口转角有家热闹的酒吧，led招牌闪烁。他闻到海风。广场人声鼎沸。他闭上眼，深吸口气。

子弹穿透车窗，胡椒粉和海盐在红丝绒桌布上画成了没有大陆的地图，俄罗斯人踩碎了骨瓷的尸体。他只有一个人！第一个突破餐车车间的人大喊。他开枪打中那人的左膝盖。人群开始彻底骚乱，如同凶猛的鱼群咬噬唯一一条大鱼。刀尖擦过他的耳朵，留下一道细细的红色，他扫过右腿，趁对方倒地时命中左胸腔。打飞的子弹和溅起的血液在陶瓷碎片中捣得泥泞，杰森·陶徳开枪，震碎了一整块车窗。黄昏的颜料被打翻在车间，风呼啸着带走他的呼吸。列车飞速前进，时空抽走放映机的胶片，碎玻璃渣溅到他的脸上，他开始头痛，觉得眼前黄沙飞舞，沙丘移动着，带走他的身体。金发女人在烈焰中戴上了浓烟的黑纱，她对他说，走吧，别再来了，走得越远越好。他抓住女人的胳膊，祈求道，妈妈，别赶我走。浓烟在沙漠中升起，熏黑他的眼睛，使他的眼睛干涸，流不出眼泪。黑纱下的蓝眼睛最后一次凝视他，于是他从此再没见过绿洲。走吧，杰森。那声音随着炸药的爆破声离他远去。

他死了。他在浓烟中落荒而逃，听见他的母亲对头儿宣布。

“杰森。”

他睁开眼。

迪克·格雷森站在他的身后，挡住了聒噪的电视。

“你又在想沙漠了。”他盯着他的脸看，顺手关上了电视，新闻被打断，只剩下沉默。“我在想伊斯坦布尔。”他拍开迪克挡在他面前的胳膊，重新打开电视。早间新闻已经结束了。迪克·格雷森抱着胳膊凝视他，摇了摇头，说：“不，你没有。”他有些恍惚，觉得看到了浓烟中的蓝眼睛。

“我在想那个黄昏的车间，想你杀死的那个男人。我在想你的身体，在伊斯坦布尔的夜晚是那么赤裸。”他的话语如同梦呓，把伊斯坦布尔的记忆和没有绿洲的沙漠牵在一起，化为沙落下时光的沙漏，迪克·格雷森恰好是沙砾之一。

所以一切就是这么发生的，在伊斯坦布尔的黄昏车间，迪克在他被杀死前杀死了持刀者。四面八方的枪声让他坠入多年前的爆炸，在眩晕中，迪克的身影和黑纱下的脸庞重合。杰森！迪克的声音在车厢里如同摇晃的风铃。杰森清醒过来，看见迪克的脸沾着那人暗红的血液，他的蓝眼睛在血液中凝视着他。他母亲的声音飘在空中，扯着黄昏的热风穿过节节车厢。那个声音逐渐变成了迪克·格雷森的声音，它低声细语：离开吧，杰森，不要再回去了。他如同大梦初醒般睁开眼，迪克·格雷森在橙黄色的黄昏里从一片剪影变成了一个立体的形象，缓缓地走向他，脸上沾着他被杀死的过去的鲜血。于是他才发觉爱情早已降临。又或者，爱情早就在没有尽头的沙漠前发生。尸体伏在他们的脚下，血液和空弹壳、玻璃渣在上面开了花。迪克站在他面前，替他斩断粘稠的忧愁和死亡。他离他是那么近。他突然想要哭泣，至于到底是幻想中的浓烟是他流泪，还是迪克本身的存在让他想要流泪，他不敢多想，退一步是错，进一步也是错。

时间从春日的伊斯坦布尔飞速前进到夏日的威尼斯，迪克过去的幻影和迪克本人站在他面前，脸上的神情似乎没有变过——同样的凝视，同样撬开他灵魂的蓝眼睛。迪克·格雷森是黄金的恒定量，他想。

迪克的笑如同洞察了一切，他说：“我以前在书上看到这句话，说黄昏是人一天中视力最差的时候，因为那是一天中最暧昧的时刻，所以的爱和欲望都是混沌的，人昏昏沉沉，理智犹如困兽，死在牢笼之中。那个我们一起在伊斯坦布尔的黄昏，和你一起迎风站在车头的时候，我想起那年也是这样一个黄昏，我们站在土丘上，看红日融化沙漠，热浪滚滚袭来，你的脸颤抖，变得模糊不清。你执意要去，我没有拦你。就在那时，在伊斯坦布尔，我看着你的脸被落下的太阳映红时，我发觉你还是那样的年轻，你靠着栏杆迎风站着，脸被余晖削得柔和，这让我想起很多个我们从前还在布鲁斯门下的瞬间。黄昏时，我的思绪和理智被融化，我分不清这是回忆中的你还是现在的你的幻影，也不知道哪个才是我瞥见的更真实的你。你手里夹着烟，脸在白色云雾中若隐若现。烟雾中那双闪亮的绿眼睛，我很喜欢，很美，很年轻，就像你和我一样。这是你每次任务前的平静时刻，我还是第一次仔细观察到。理智啊，在黄昏丢得一干二净，那次你说到你的妈妈，你眼神中的光芒是我从未见过的，我于是鬼使神差地放你去了，也差点再也见不到你。时间回到我再次见到你，你的眼神尖锐了，多了些忧愁。我突然意识到你在我的生命里从未离开，而我的记忆一直定格在那个沙丘的黄昏。于是一切爱和欲望都在每一个黄昏的混沌中酝酿，封存起来，直到伊斯坦布尔才真正唤醒我。我看见你闪亮的眼睛，它在黄昏的热流中喷射出熊熊火焰，在飞驰的火车上燃烧，横跨城市，摧毁桥梁，穿过君士坦丁堡的夜。我才意识到，我们或许已经疯狂地向爱情奔驰。”

远处传来钟声，他身后的窗户下栽着夜晚的花朵，他听到海浪。他在此刻以火为光，来照亮迪克的脸颊，预见他们一同穿过荒原。


End file.
